There are various known types of connector devices equipped with a connector mechanism having a terminal member contactable with an external connection portion of a card, and various known types of card adapters mountable to a connector device and equipped with a connector mechanism having a terminal member contactable with an external connection portion of a card.
Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a card adapter having a connector mechanism, and Patent Document 2 discloses an example of a connector device having a connector mechanism.
As a structure of a terminal member equipped in a connector mechanism, Patent Document 2 discusses a cantilevered terminal member that is supported at its posterior end. To prevent the terminal member from buckling in the course of insertion of the card, this terminal member is designed such that a free end portion thereof proximate to the insertion side of the card is given an angular shape and has a relatively long, flared guide for guiding an anterior end of the card, which is the inserting end.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-40131
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-143816